Traffic with The GazettE
by x-REDsin
Summary: It's Traffic Hour, and The GazettE boys are caught in it. Summary sucks. Rated T for Language, and Sexual hints.


Ruki sat on the couch in the tour bus, sighing as he shifted his position yet again.

The band had been stuck in traffic now for over two hours, and just how was Ruki supposed to stay still for that long?

It was beyond him.

The vocalist looked around the bus again;

Reita was asleep, laying his head against Uruha's shoulder.

The melody guitarist himself was reading.

Kai was helping the driver with directions.  
And Aoi was staring out the window, just as he had been for the last hour and a half.

Sigh.

Nothing.

Ruki shifted his position so he was sitting upside down.

Sigh.

Nothing.

Ruki lifted his head and glared at his bandmates.

"I said, 'SIGH'" The blonde repeated.

Aoi, Uruha, and Kai all nodded in unison. "Yes, you did. We heard you."

Ruki stuck his tongue out. "You sure as hell didn't seem like it."

Uruha smiled into his book.

The vocalist slipped off the couch and crossed his arms. "What's so funny, Uru?"  
Aoi tipped his head back, looking at Ruki upside down.

"His book. I lent it to him, and it's kinda funny." Aoi tilted his head to the side. "Ruki."

The appointed male looked at the dark haired guitarist. "What?"

Aoi smiled.

Ruki glared at the other. "I said, 'what'."  
Aoi nodded, but his smile didn't falter at all.

"Then answer me! I'm not in the mood for this!" Ruki paused before adding, "And you look ridiculous like that."

Reita stirred a bit in his sleep, grumbling something about a banana.

The whole band stopped a moment to look at the bassist.

A second later the driver was startled by an uproar of laughter.

Kai excused himself as he got up and joined the rest of the band.  
"Kai! Ruki's in a bad mood. Smile and cheer him up?" Aoi laughed, noticing Kai flushed reaction.

Uruha put down his book for the first time through all this. "What do you mean Aoi? We all know Rei's Ruki's bitch." Ruki scoffed as the blonde was hit by a sleeping Reita.

The drummer and the Guitarist both raised their eyebrows as they watched Uru' squirm, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Reita? Are you awake?" Kai poked Reita's arm.

Nothing.

Uru sighed as the pain started to fade, and looked off to Ruki.  
"He hit me." Uruha stated simply.  
"He did." Replied Ruki.

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Aoi and Kai smiled and sat back while the two argued.  
"Hey Kai."  
Kai turned to Aoi, tilting his head.  
"Have you heard about that guy? Aoi?"

Kai laughed suddenly. "Oh yes! I hear he is very well liked."  
Aoi nodded and propped his head up on his palm. "Oh really? I heard a, uh, rumor about him today."

The drummer smiled. "What did you hear?" Aoi looked around the room.  
"I heard Uru has the hots for him." Aoi nodded as he spoke, sucking in his lip ring when he finished.

Uruha dropped his book, waking Reita as he jumped from his seat.

"What? What's wrong?" Reita yawned into the back of his hand, he was used to being suddenly woke up.

Uruha yelled, "I have the hots for Aoi!"

Reita stared blankly at the guitarist. "Well. That's...Good to know." Reita stretched his arms out, adding, "I hope you two are happy and faithful and all that shit. But was that really worth waking me up, Uru?"

Uruha, in turn, ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
"That's not what I...Oh never mind! Aoi you suck!"

Aoi licked his lips and grinned. "You would-"  
Ruki through a pillow at Aoi before the guitarist could finish.

"Shut up you two! No one wants to hear about what you did last summer!"

Reita grinned at Ruki, who in turn, shrugged and turned back.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm bored again."

Kai tilted his head to the side again.  
"Uh...Uruha..Do you really like Aoi?" Asked the drummer.

Uruha shook his head.

Aoi pouted cutely. "Well, Uru, that hurts my feelings..."  
"Aw, I'm so sorry Aoi..." Uruha sarcastically snapped back.

The blonde picked up the book he had dropped and sat as far away from the others as possible.  
Kai shrugged and went back to his seat up front, while Reita shifted and crossed his arms, trying to return to his sleep.

The vocalist groaned as he threw himself onto the seat next to Aoi.  
"Oh! You couldn't just sit? You had to throw yourself?" Aoi scowled.

"Yes. I did. Now entertain me." Ruki smirked.  
The black-haired male rolled his eyes. "Go entertain yourself."

Ruki was silent a moment.

Just as Aoi let a sigh of relief escape, mainly because Ruki had finally stopped talking, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"Ruki what are you-" Aoi looked over to his side, only to find Ruki lifting his hips up as he began sliding his pants off. "What the- Not like that! Ruki what the hell!"

Ruki shrugged and stopped, keeping his lower half lifted. "You said entertain myself. So I am, well, will." The blonde smirked and pulled his pants up. "What?'

"I didn't mean- Ruki. You're..." Aoi paused as he looked around, Uruha had turned his back through all this and began listening away to his ipod, while Reita was fast asleep.

Ruki interrupted the silence. "I'm what?"

"I don't even know. How's that? I don't. Even. Know." Aoi shook his head.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours, but had only been five minutes, before anyone spoke again.

"Aoi."

Aoi sighed. "What?"

"Did you hear about Ruki?" Ruki tilted his head to the side.

Aoi smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't wanna play this Ruki."

Silence.

"Fuck! Fine! What?" Aoi leaned his head back, looking at Ruki through the corner of his eye.

Ruki sighed as he stood up before he began walking to the front of the bus.

"I heard he gets it up for Aoi!" Ruki all but screamed it.

Uruha jumped from his seat again. "What! I do not!" Uruha blushed.  
Reita fell off the couch laughing so hard, and Kai just bowed his head. "God, I hope this traffic gets moving soon."

-END-


End file.
